My Heroine
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: When Robin is having second thoughts about the life of a hero, Starfire comes in to comfort him, and maybe try to distract him. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

A/N: My first Teen Titans one shot! I usually prefer writing full stories, but I was in the mood to write some one shots tonight! So, please enjoy; R&R at the end.

Robin leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. His head was pounding, and it felt as if someone had taken a hammer to his skull several times while he was asleep. Robin knew this was impossible – he hadn't slept at all in the past few days. Not to mention he'd probably slept less than 6 hours total in the last week. The job of a hero was a long and strenuous occupation.

Crime rates had gone up severely within the last month – mostly because Slade was fresh out of jail and cops were too afraid of the convict to try and capture him. Every weapon failed against Slade. Guns, yeah right, Slade could blow them up before an officer was even able to pull the trigger. Bombs? Slade would disappear seconds before the bomb went off. Knives? Slade was an expert at defense, and knives were about as useful as toothpicks in a fight with him. Jump city was, to say the least, a pathetic game to Slade. But Robin knew there was only one reason he stayed around. After all, why would he leave when the Teen Titans – and the Boy Wonder he absolutely loathed – were still alive and fighting?

"Robin?" came a familiar voice from the hallway outside of his room. Everything within Robin told him to tell Starfire to go away. But he ignored his mind, listening instead to the hormonal teenage boy hiding beneath the mask, cape, and superhero gadgets.

"Come in, Star," Robin replied, standing up straight and turning to face the door. She walked in slowly, hands clasped in front of her stomach, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Robin, I was wondering if you were okay." Starfire said, looking up at the Titan worriedly. He smiled at her appreciatively; amazed that Starfire had been brave enough to come check on him. Robin wasn't exactly known for his patience and anger management. In fact, there had been several times when his temper had almost severed his ties with the Titans.

Robin walked over to Starfire and pushed her hair behind her ear gently, then slid his hand down to cup her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes. He pressed his lip against hers gently, flattening his other hand against the small of her back where her skirt and her shirt separated to leave exposed skin. Starfire leaned into him, deepening the kiss.

"Robin." She whispered slowly. She lay her head on his chest and listened to his slow and steady heartbeat. Starfire wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled.

"Star, do you remember in Tokyo when you asked me if we could ever be more than heroes?" Robin asked, rubbing small circles on Starfire's back. She looked up at him and nodded, a look of confusion on her pretty face.

"Well, what happens when you don't want to be a hero anymore?" Robin whispered, knowing he'd probably regret the words later. Starfire pulled away from Robin and turned away from him, crossing her arms and looking at the ground.

"Robin, are you not wanting to be the hero anymore?"

"It's not that I don't want to be the hero. But sometimes I wish that there was time to be a normal teenager. Go out. Not have to worry about being attacked or having to attack every day of the week."

Starfire sighed and turned back to him, placing her hands on either side of his face, "Robin, a hero is what you are. It's what we are. All of us. Maybe we did not do the signing up for this job. But we did sort of fit the position. And perhaps we are not what you call 'normal' on Earth. But I love you because you are Robin. Not because you are normal."

Robin stared at Star for a moment, then smiled, "did you just say you loved me?"

Starfire flushed and lowered her eyes to the floor, trying to conceal her red face from Robin. Starfire found that when she blushed, she looked like a Christmas tree because of her bright green eyes.

"The point is not what my feelings for you are, Robin. The point is that whether or not you want to be a hero, you are. And I don't mean that you're being forced to be one, I just mean that even if you stopped trying to be a hero, it wouldn't change who you are inside. Heroes aren't made. It's not like in the comics where you can just be given powers. Sure, that's possible, but that doesn't mean you're automatically a hero." Starfire said, rushing through the lecture to try and steer Robin away from his previous question.

"Woah, Star. Where did that come from?" Robin asked.

"It's the same thing that Galfore told me when I was debating on taking the crown for Tamaran. I told him that I was born a princess, and staying on that planet was what I needed to do. But Galfore explained that I was born a hero. Princess was simply the title that I was given, just as humans are given a name. Galfore knew that my heart was here, with the Titans. And with you." Starfire said, blushing again. She realized then that she needed to stop tripping over her words and accidentally revealing her feelings to Robin.

"I love you, too, Star," Robin whispered, kissing Starfire quickly.

"One more thing, Robin," Starfire whispered, trailing a finger up and down his arm innocently, "you may be unable to stop being a hero, but no one said you could not take a break."

Robin laughed and captured her lips in his again, picking her up and lying her down on his bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her neck, trailing his lips all the way up to the corner of her mouth.

"Starfire," he whispered against her lips, smiling, "you are my princess. Or should I say, my heroine."


End file.
